


Now His

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [25]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Kings & Queens, Movie: Lost Boys: The Thirst, Possessive Behavior, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Zoe doesn’t know how much her submission to Edgar arouses him..





	Now His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Now His**

“You little brat…” Edgar chuckled, his deep brown eyes seeming to darken a little. “You don’t have the slightest idea how much your submission to me turns me on. I’ve been waiting for this moment for quite some time now.” 

He growled softly, closing his eyes and pulling Zoe closer. His hands were busy softly, gently, exploring her naked back. “Would you be a dear… and whisper those words you just said, in my ear once more, my beautiful princess..”

As Zoe approached, one of his hands lovingly cupped one of her cheeks. “I will be your queen,” she whispered, her voice heavy and broken. 

His grasp on her suddenly was a little bit tighter and more passionate, when after those words he crushed his lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
